As of recent, with the development of the communication industry and the increase in demands of Internet users, systems capable of transmitting data at high speed are introduced into the market. An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system utilizes multi-carriers to transmit data by converting symbol streams which are inputted in series to parallel symbol streams, and the parallel symbol streams are modulated into multi-subcarriers with properties of mutual orthogonality, and the OFDM is a type of Multi-Carrier Modulation (MCM).
Conversely, the OFDM system changes a inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) size to adjust transmission speed. Also, the OFDM system parallelizes only a portion for performing Analog Digital Convert/Digital Analog Converter (ADC/DAC), or a unit responsible for performing demodulation and decoding. As such, a conventional OFDM system does not offer a structure which may enhance processing speed of overall hardware.
Consequently, an apparatus for fast communication which is capable of enhancing the overall processing speed of hardware is now in demand.